civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The CivWars Trilogy
The Civwars Trilogies (Old Era) The Civwars Trilogies are a long series of in-game novels written by Pelleaon about the server itself, in a more action-packed, fictional setting that otherwise wouldn't be possible. Think of it as civ fanfiction if you want to. Due to the server reset, the past five trilogies were lost due to of course being in-game, so this page is dedicated to simply keeping what happened available in short synopsis, as the series continues and old plot devices from them are brought back. The Civwars Trilogy 1 Main Protagonists: DeetsMC, Talltitanic, SirMaltier, Pelleaon: TRE Main Antagonists: DuhBuzz, Agaff, Acyric (Dreadmore): Drastia The series takes off in the midst of The Roman Empire (TRE) mopping up their enemy Drastia, who has been on the run for some time. However, Drastian leader DuhBuzz, who has been following a new strategic genius called Agaff to a hidden location, receives help in the form of new pvpers under Agaff's command. Together, the new Drastia fights against TRE, beating them several times and conquering most of the server due to Agaff's superior tactics and Maltier's egirl distraction. Overwhelmed by the sheer numbers at Agaff's command, Talltitanic manages to get dissenting sideline nation leaders Moosebobby, Fernux_King, Dr_Chocolate, and honey0bear together to try and undermine Agaff's control. Pelleaon discovers the location of Agaff's base, a massive factory beneath a mountain, which also contains a logbook containing information to send the new pvpers home. He goes with Blood to destroy it while SirMaltier and Deets lead an attack on Lil-Korea, where Drastia has been stockpiling supplies from the nations they've plundered. Inside the mountain, the strike team engages defenses while BMan plants TNT. Dreadmore, going by the alias Acyric and working for Agaff's superor, confronts Pell, Hooson, and Josh and attempts to kill them. Tall convinces his team trapped inside to revolt, causing the gates to open and TRE to swarm him, breaking Agaff's strategy. BMan's TNT goes off, destroying the factory and killing Acyric, while Maltier and Deets duel Buzz and Agaff, who is revealed to have been Gaffy. They are defeated and Gaffy dies, leaving Drastia once more on the run. In the epilogue, however, Dreadmore meets with the Council of A, including Alettic of Montro, Ashton and Azn of Gallia and Asgore their leader, who says he will deal with TRE himself. The Civwars Trilogy 2 Main Protagonists: DeetsMC, Talltitanic, SirMaltier, Pelleaon, Hooson: TRE and Blood Main Antagonists: DuhBuzz, Asgore, Ashton, Azn, Acyric (Dreadmore): Drastia Following the events of the last trilogy, Asgore, a brutal and ruthless leader, takes full command of Drastia away from Buzz, bringing back the pvpers once serving under Agaff in addition to the old Gallian militia. Together, they once again overwhelm TRE, who are however more prepared this time to fight back. Pelleaon meets with rsmga, a runaway from the Gallian army, who tells him about Asgore's renewed gold grinder and forces, before they are both attacked by Asgore's purgers. His information is completed by a hooded figure, who give's Pell the coordinates. Outnumbered, Maltier and Hooson turn to Snowl and Cazzar, new players on the server who are running an abnormally large nation called Caznowl. The duo agree to help fight Asgore, and fight him in a city, where Asgore fails to plug another information link due to a strange hesitation to being unable to kill either Tall or Juxtaposition. However, his forces destroy a TRE vault, crippling their armory and leaving them with supplies for one last attack, which they mount on Asgore's new base. Buzz disapproves of Asgore's overkill methods, however, and he and old Drastia defect to TRE's side. The Caznowlians and Romans attack, with the Romans taking the brunt of the fighting. Azn and Alettic are brought down, Acyric escapes, and Deets fights Ashton, who pleads to be killed. He explains they fought because his fear of Asgore is high, but his fear of Caznowl is greater. Before more information can be given, Snowl strikes him down, and they begin to take down Drastia. Meanwhile, Buzz, Juxtaposition, and Tall confront Asgore, who easily defeats them, and Buzz realizes he's hacking. This causes Asgore to unveil himself as Galaxly, another old player who was banned for hacking. Juxtaposition bans him, and the Gallians and Asgorians surrender. Caznowl and TRE agree to coexist and build a better, safer future together while Drastia again goes into hiding. In the epilogue, The Hooded Man, who gave Pell Asgore's coords is seen sifting through the rubble of Agaff's factory from the first series, finding the burned but still legible remnants of the codes used to control Asgore's fighters. The Civwars Trilogy 3 Main Protagonists: SirMaltier, DeetsMC, Talltitanic, Dr_Chocolate, Pelleaon, Hooson: TRE and Blood Main Antagonists: DuhBuzz, The Hooded Man, Snowl, Cazzar: Caznowl TRE has recuperated their losses and driven Drastia to the brink of collapse, causing much of Buzz's friends to leave him as he decides to surrender. However, he is met by The Hooded Man, who tells him to forget the deserters and bide his time. TRE and Caznowl come into a border dispute antagonized by the latter. Cazzar, a monstruous player with the skill of Alettic, kills Tall, breaking apart their alliance out of fear, who then run to Dreadmore, who reveals himself to be an ally of Caznowl. TRE fight the battle, but lose Tall's town to Caznowl's superior numbers and high level organization. Buzz meets with Snowl and Cazzar, who take supplies off him to fuel their army. They then openly declare war on TRE and lay siege to their main base of operations. A large engagement is fought, but neither side is able to break through to the other. Dr_Chocolate throws his lot in with TRE, allowing a large supply of TNT to be funneled in, which they decide will be their way of blasting through the Caznowlian siege. The Hooded Man meets with Buzz and Snowl and Cazzar, and advises them that TRE will soon die, and the server will soon "be your new home." TRE begins work on a massive TNT cannon to blow apart Snowl's army, all the while holding them at bay. The Hooded Man suggests Snowl attack, and the final battle erupts. However, because of Exulaniss's faulty wiring, the cannon detonates in on itself, killing almost everyone in the area and blowing apart the TRE base. Malt and Deets survive the blast, but are beaten into submission by Snowl, who explains their high numbers by saying they are an entire other server, a mobile player base that has been looking for a server to sink their teeth in. Before he can kill them, Dr_Chocolate and Hooson rescue them, and they fall back to the emergency TRE base, thoroughly put out by their defeat. In the epilogue, Snowl and Cazzar meet alone with the Hooded Man, who takes off his hood and unveils himself to be Dreadmore, who is joined by Alettic and Greasey. He triumphantly lifts the infamous sword "Coolsurdy's Abuse," and decrees a new age is about to born. The Civwars Trilogy 4 Main Protagonists: DeetsMC, SirMaltier, Dr_Chocolate, Pelleaon, Hooson: TRE and Blood Main Antagonists: DuhBuzz, Dreadmore, Cazzar, Snowl: Caznowl The Romans and Blood fight a guerilla warfare against Caznowl, who slowly absorb every nation on the server due to having the power of an entire server. They begin sending the owners of Civ towns into camps and putting their own people in the buildings. However, the Romans assault Teruel, the most beautiful city on the server, destroying it. Snowl, furious, requests Buzz to gather his old Drastian team and hunt down the Romans, to which he refuses as he knows they won't work with him anymore. The Caznowlians continue taking over the server, while the Romans and Blood meet in their hidden mountain base to discuss the future. Deets suggests assaulting their main base, but its discarded as too dangerous. Tall is ordered to bring back his old organization of small nations, but finds everyone too scared to join, and he himself is turned in to Caznowl and killed personally by Dreadmore. With hope lost, Pell and BMan decide things have gone too chaotic and go with Blood to seek out coolsurdy, the reclusive server owner to get his help. Snowl sends Alettic and Buzz after them, and they are hunted down as they try to find United_Jungles. With supplies low, The Romans assault the Caznowl base at Lil-Korea in a last ditch effort to break their hold. They are joined by Drastia led by Randall, who now recognizes the threat Caznowl poses and agrees to put differences aside for the battle. Pell and BMan discover United_Jungles, but are cornered by Buzz and Alettic. However, Buzz turns on Alettic, not wanting Civwars to die. Together they make Alettic fall back. Buzz goes to help the assault at Lil-Korea, while the others enter coolsurdy's home. The Civwars players beat back the Caznowlians, causing them to start to surrender. SirMaltier, Deets, Randall, and Buzz fight Snowl and Cazzar and best them. Dreadmore arrives and slaughters both Cazzar and Snowl with "Coolsurdy's Abuse," revealing the sword is cursed and can ban people. He slates he manipulated Galaxly's fear of Caznowl to create a conflict that would weaken both TRE and Drastia, and then foster a hatred for Caznowl when they came to power. With everyone weakened, he now states its not only time for a new superpower, but a new owner. He then kills/bans Deets and Buzz as the pvpers that once served Asgore arrive, causing a retreat. In the epilogue, Dreadmore has the entire server- both Civ and Caznowl- swear loyalty to 'their new owner' with Alettic and Greasey by his side. At the same time, Pell and others finally meet coolsurdy face-to-face. The Civwars Trilogy 5 Main Protagonists: Sir Maltier, Randall, Pelleaon, Hooson, BManOg: TRE and Blood and Drastia Main Antagonists: Dr_Chocolate, Dreadmore, Alettic: Dreadmore's Empire The story opens with Dreadmore using "Coolsurdy's Abuse" to carve out new rules in the /spawn, removing the old ones, ending neutrality and offering rewards for their deaths.The refugee camps Caznowl created previously stay opened. Powerless, TRE and Drastia stay together but are relentlessly pursued by their overlords. Furious by Deets banning, Maltier vows revenge Meanwhile, coolsurdy tells the others he won't let them out, and to leave him alone as he manages his server, ignoring claims Dreadmore was manipulating it. Dr_Chocolate, intimidated into serving Dreadmore, attacks the Romans and Drastians, but they escape through tunnels. Dreadmore begins construction on his ultimate base, a high peak ringed with walls with a statue of himself built on top. He begins grooming Choco into becoming his disciple to replace Buzz, although Choco is disgusted with him and the way he came to power. The Romans assault one of the Caznowlian towns, now turned into a labor camp for mining diamonds, and steal much of the loot. Dreadmore warns any resistance to reign will result in a ban, starting wide outcries and revolts all over the server. The Resistance grows, and Maltier finally gains enough hope to stop Dread, even it means getting banned. Meanwhile, Blood hears of the Resistance and seek to leave. BMan uncovers a hidden backdoor in the server, one that allows Dreadmore to use owner commands with his sword. Coolsurdy reveals Dread was once a developer for the server, and that he must've built the backdoor when we was fired. However, he still refuses to help, stating that the server didn't want him anymore. Maltier and Randall lead the charge against the frontline defenders of Dread's fortress, led by Caznowlians. They cut through them and flag into the next wall, where they are met by Choco. Dreadmore, frustrated by the lack of control, begins summoning lightning down onto the battle, striking his own men. Coolsurdy finally lets Blood out to fight, while BMan sends a distress to any OG players to help fight for their server. He then pleads one final time for cool to show the server he still cares, then goes with Pell to fight as well. Meanwhile, the Romans get bogged down on the last wall, where both Caznowlians, enslaved Civwarians, and Asgore's pvpers are now fighting. They are joined by Blood and several OG players who answered BMan's call, including Gaffy and his Militia, Illuzionist, vetterman, and others, where they begin to break down Dread's forces. Hooson, Malt, Randall, Bix, and Flaze break through the wall, where Alettic and Greasey intercept. Hooson goes on ahead, where he duels Dreadmore, who seeks revenge for losing to him in the first series. He summons lightning bolts and gives himself pots, however, breaking down Hooson. On the ground, Choco rallies Dread's slaves, and they begin to force surrenders out of Caznowl and the pvpers Before the finishing blow can be given, coolsurdy himself arrives, who finally defeats Dread with commands of his own. Dreadmore warns he will always be with him, but coolsurdy bans him from the server and console, eliminating Dread's power and freeing the server. Caznowl agrees to leave the server, cool unbans Buzz and Deets, and TRE and Drastia come to a mutual understanding that while they may be enemies, they need each other to survive. In the epilogue, Alettic watchess as Dread's statue is toppled, and vow to avenge their Master at whatever cost, before Greasey reminds him it's the end of the series. The Civwars Trilogies (New Era) In concurrence with the new reset, a fresh series (despite the previously stated conclusion) began, picking off several in-game years after the last one, where coolsurdy has been outsed and Derp now rules the server. TRE has since left the server, leaving Moosebobby in control. The Civwars Trilogy 1 TBA Category:Other